


The power of books.

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity night Fandot March 28th 2015 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Fandot Creativity Night, March the 28th 2015.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The power of books.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fandot Creativity Night, March the 28th 2015.

The manager was usually very busy while on the job. That is to say; he spent most of his day on his feet. The Driver, on the other hand, had a very comfortable seat up front, which he usually didn't sit in. He preferred to stand while driving, but was glad that he could sit if he wanted to. The bottomline was that they both went through a pair of shoes every 3 months, and the job was hard on their feet.Both of them loved their job, but sometimes they needed a break from walking and standing around. So when their first shared day off in weeks rolled around, they cuddled together on their sofa and read. Alright, after the first few minutes of sitting down it turned into something other than cuddling and no reading was possible, but after that the house decended back into it's usually tranquility. The Driver turned on some music; a soft jazzy record by some forgotten oldtimer, and they both spent some time in different worlds from their own. 

That is the power of books; they could be in another time, another place, have adventures, feel scared, laugh about silly jokes, be jarred into thinking about certain things they usually didn't, and be someone other then themselves for a while. All with a cup of tea and the possibility of leaving that all behind them and return to someone who loved them. Yeah, books are pretty powerful.


End file.
